Talk:Lonnie McRae
Cougar I do not think it is speculative to suggest Kim was going to be eaten by the Cougar. It was foreshadowed quote heavily. I also think that if we are going to presume to call Lonnie a survivalist, we should also call him a hero for saving Kim Bauer. 69.150.176.176 04:18, 25 April 2007 (UTC) : You cannot put "hero" in there. First: his survivalist status is a matter of fact; his hero status is a matter of opinion. What kind of hero lies to and kidnaps a woman, even after he saves her? Since we don't know for sure if he was crazy, merely lonely, no one can say "well that's just because he's insane." Second: even if he was unquestionably a hero in everyone's opinion, that word wouldn't belong here on account of this website's policy, which logically rules out any inclusion of such words. – Blue Rook 04:31, 25 April 2007 (UTC)talk :: Let's not rush to judgment or impose our moral values on Lonnie. After all, what Kim had been doing throughout this series would also be considered kidnapping. 69.150.176.176 04:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::: If you believe my First point was a rushed judgment or an imposed moral value (but strangely, somehow yours isn't?), then ignore it, and address my Second point. – Blue Rook 05:38, 25 April 2007 (UTC)talk :::: The George_Mason article refers to him as a Hero repeatedly. Is that against the website's clear policy? Lonnie, for all his faults prevented Kim Bauer from dying, then being arrested. 69.150.176.176 05:38, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :: Yes it is, actually. --Proudhug 08:18, 30 April 2007 (UTC) : It is an insult to compare George Mason to Lonnie McRae. George directly sacrificed his life for millions of people, Ronnie on the other hand didn't really save Kim from anything in particular. I also think it would be nice if we could get a screenshot of the the Cougar. I would do it, but I don't have the DVD anymore. 69.150.176.176 04:20, 25 April 2007 (UTC) : You honestly have to be kidding me. I'm done here. --Deege515 04:28, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :: No, I think it would be a nice touch. I am not suggesting the Cougar get his or her own entry or anything like that. Just a little notice and some recognition to show everyone what Lonnie saved a major character from. 69.150.176.176 04:36, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Wow, I can't believe I missed this. The simple fact is that words like "hero" and "possibly" don't belong here. It doesn't matter if everyone agrees that Lonnie was a hero, it's NPOV. Just like if everyone agreed he was a jerk, it's not a neutral, factual word, so it doesn't belong in an encyclopedia. And despite the possibility of the cougar eating Kim being a fact, that statement also doesn't belong here. It's also possible the cougar was going to try to free her from the trap. We don't know, therefore it's speculation. Wiki 24 is a collection of known facts, not unknown facts. --Proudhug 13:41, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Locked Can we unlock this article for editting? I think people should have the option to further discuss this underrated but important character. He is a microcosm of what is both good and bad in all of us. In a way, he is a tragic hero. Unlike the cougar. 69.150.176.176 04:44, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ALSO it is not speculation to say "possibly to eat her." It has the word possibly, which makes the statement one of fact rather than speculation. It is a fact that there was a possibility she could be eaten. It would be speculation to say that it was a certainty she would be eaten. Just as it is also speculation to say she was in no way in danger of being eaten. Perhaps we could compromise and say "attacked" instead of eaten. 69.150.176.176 04:47, 25 April 2007 (UTC) : It's unlocked, but any further edits made that go against the consensus of the community will result in a ban. The reason these talk pages exist is to discover how the majority feels the site should look. --Proudhug 13:41, 26 April 2007 (UTC)